Sehun Tidak Tahu
by dinodeer
Summary: "Luhan Tidak Tahu" dari sudut pandang Luhan tentang Sehun. DLDR. RnR juseyo HunHan


Title : Sehun Tidak Tahu

Author : dinodeer

Cast :

• EXO – Sehun

• EXO – Luhan

Support Cast : EXO

Pair(s) : HunHan

Genre : Fluff, Yaoi,

Rated : T

Length : Drabble (maybe)

Words : 1516

Disclaimer : Inspirasi setelah baca berkali-kali "Luhan Tidak Tahu" xD. Hanya sebuah fiksi belaka dari dinodeer. Sehun punya Luhan, Luhan punya Sehun, keduanya orangtua dinodeer dan milik Tuhan. Fic punyanya dinodeer.

Don't Like Don't Read.

RnR please ^^

**Sehun Tidak Tahu | HunHan**

Luhan tertawa.

Tertawa dalam hati.

Ia merasa menang walaupun ia juga merasa bersalah.

Dan Sehun tidak tahu kalau ia tengah tertawa sekarang.

"Setan apa yang merasukimu?" tanya pemuda yang lebih pendek berpipi chubby yang berada disampingnya.

"Huh?"

"Kau seperti orang gila." Sinisnya.

Luhan tertawa. Tertawa dalam arti sebenarnya.

"Hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Jawabnya agar pemuda disampingnya tidak penasaran lagi.

Luhan terus berjalan ke depan beriringan dengan pemuda tadi.

"Kau tahu, kalau dunia ini adalah _game_ maka kau akan melihatku mati saat ini bersimbah darah dengan puluhan tombak yang menembus tubuhku." Ucap pemuda chubby itu.

Luhan tertawa lagi.

"Sayangnya kita bukan sedang berada di _Sword Art Online_**1**," timpalnya sambil merangkul pundak pemuda sebelahnya.

"Bisakah kita hentikan ini? Aku tak tahan dengan tatapan tajam dari orang dibelakangku."

"Baiklah, baiklah Xiumin. Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau kau memang cukup sensitif kali ini? Sedang pms?" tanya Luhan.

"Keparat kau Luhan. Kau tahu, aku pikir kau cukup kejam padanya, berhentilah tertawa diatas penderitaan orang lain, kau menyebalkan." Ujar Xiumin sambil mendengus kecil.

Luhan terkekeh.

"Oh ayolah Xiumin, aku tidak serius, lagipula dia sendiri tahu kalau kita ini hanya teman."

Xiumin hanya mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli, sementara Luhan lagi-lagi tertawa. Entah sudah berapa kali ia tertawa hari ini. Padahal hari masih termasuk pagi dan Luhan sudah tertawa layaknya pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang baru saja mendapat kebebasan.

"Setidaknya kau tahu kalau Luhan itu mencintaimu."

Luhan mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo sebelum meninggalkan Sehunnya yang Luhan yakini dia tengah kesal dan kecewa setengah mati. Luhan antara ingin tertawa dan merasa bersalah karena cukup membuat Sehunnya memiliki mood yang buruk hari ini. Ia dan Sehun terpaut usia yang cukup jauh, walau sebenarnya hanya empat tahun tapi tetap saja berpacaran dengan remaja yang baru menginjak dewasa muda itu cukup sering membuat Luhan kesal. Sehun selalu manja, dia juga member termuda, sialnya dia lebih tinggi dari Luhan, sialnya lagi Sehun itu adalah _seme _alias berada di posisi menyerang dalam hubungan mereka.

Luhan cukup kesal dengan fakta terakhir, jika bisa ia ingin menanyakan pada seluruh member dan semua fansnya di dunia ini siapakah yang berhak menjadi _seme _di antara Sehun dan Luhan. Sayangnya dia juga sudah yakin hampir 99% orang-orang akan menunjuk Sehun sebagai _seme_, hal ini mungkin bisa dibuktikan dengan keberadaan fanfic HanHun yang tidak sebanyak fanfic HunHan (kebetulan kemarin ia baru saja iseng mencari fanfic mereka di internet).

Sehun itu lebih muda empat tahun darinya! Demi semua orang homo di dunia ini, Luhan ingin bertanya kenapa bocah seperti dia bisa mendominasinya yang faktanya lebih tua. Sehun mendominasinya dalam acara apapun, dalam acara rangkul-merangkul pasti Sehun duluan yang akan melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Luhan, dalam ciuman pasti Luhan yang akan lebih dulu kehabisan napas dan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sehun, dan dalam adegan ranjang kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa yang berada diatas dan siapa yang berada dibawah kan? Dan ketika Luhan berkata bahwa ia akan mendominasi Sehun semua member tertawa, tidak terkecuali dan itu cukup membuktikan bahwa dia mungkin memang dilahirkan sebagai _uke._

Dan sialnya lagi entah karena setelah dia menjadi kekasih Sehun atau karena dia memang tidak memiliki potensi, sekarang dia tidak bisa bersikap _manly _seperti pria _manly _kebanyakan. Dan entah kenapa setelah berkata banyak sial dalam narasi ini Luhan tidak bisa meninggalkan ataupun ditinggalkan Sehun. Oleh karena itu, ia ingin membuat Sehun sangat kesal, sebenarnya itu hanya menjadi kesenangan untuk Luhan ketika melihat Sehun kesal, sambil menatap tajam pada siapapun yang dekat-dekat dengan Luhan, dan menunduk sedih saat melihatnya dekat dengan orang lain.

"Kalau kau masih melamun, dua detik lagi tubuhmu akan menabrak pintu _Hyung_." Ujar seseorang menyadarkan Luhan.

Luhan terkekeh kecil.

"Urusi Sehunmu itu sana, dia diam mulu daritadi, membuatku pusing saja, benar-benar bocah sekali dia itu."

"Sabar Kyungsoo-ah, kau tahu pepatah orang sabar disayang Tuhan?" timpal Luhan.

"_Hyung~_" rajuk _dongsaeng _mata besar itu.

"_Arasseo, arasseo,_"

Dan Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil setelah mendengar jawaban Luhan.

Luhan masuk ke ruangan yang di pintunya terdapat kertas yang bertuliskan EXO. Beberapa member terlihat bersantai, termasuk Sehun yang langsung duduk di sofa dan sibuk memainkan smartphone nya.

Luhan terkikik tanpa suara.

Sepertinya kekasih Luhan itu tak menyadari kalau beberapa pasang mata menatapnya geli, seolah kekasihnya adalah sesuatu yang cukup pantas untuk mereka tertawakan. Beberapa bahkan sudah sibuk menutup mulutnya dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Namun sepertinya si objek bahan tertawaan itu tak menyadarinya dan terus bergulat dengan smartphone di tangannya.

Luhan pun duduk di sebelah Sehun dan langsung melingkarkan lengannya di lengan Sehun, lalu menjadikan pundak Sehun sebagai bantalan untuk kepalanya.

Setelah melihat tingkah Luhan dan beberapa kedipan mata dari Luhan, member yang lain sepertinya mengetahui kalau dua orang itu membutuhkan sedikit privasi –mengingat acara rangkul Xiumin oleh Luhan dan tatapan datar nan menusuk yang diarahkan Sehun pada mereka berdua sehingga mereka pun dengan sedikit terpasa memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dua sejoli itu.

Luhan menatap Sehun sambil tersenyum kecil. Lalu,

Cup.

Sebuah kecupan kecil didaratkan oleh bibir Luhan di pipi Sehun yang sepertinya langsung membuat Sehun mematung.

"A-apa yang Hyung lakukan?" tanya Sehun sedikit tergagap.

"Mencium pipimu." Jawab Luhan dengan tatapan polosnya.

Sehun mencibir pelan.

"Hyung,"

Luhan menengok sebentar lalu kembali mendaratkan kepalanya di pundak Sehun.

"Apa?"

Sehun terdengar menarik napas pendek. "Berhentilah dekat-dekat dengan Xiumin-Hyung."

Luhan tersenyum tipis yang tak bisa dilihat oleh Sehun. "Wae?"

"Aku tidak suka."

Dalam hati Luhan tertawa sambil menyanyikan lagu kemenangan.

"Aku kan memang dekat dengan Xiumin, jadi maksudmu kau menyuruhku menjauhi Xiumin begitu?" tanyanya masih dengan tampang polosnya.

"Bukan, maksudku, berhentilah melakukan skinship dengan Xiumin-Hyung, aku tak suka. Kau harus selalu ada disampingku, melakukan skinship denganku, dan tidak ada _flirting _dengan member lain. Kau itu milikku Hyung." Ujar Sehun panjang lebar.

Wajah Luhan memerah. _"Sehun sialan, memangnya aku barang apa?" _

"Wae? Hyung, kau tidak suka dengan apa yang aku ucapkan?" tanya Sehun sedikit ketus.

Luhan benar-benar sudah puas dengan semua aktingnya hari ini, Sehun benar-benar marah dan Luhan sangat senaaaaaaaaaang sekali.

"Jika kau menganggap kalau itu hanyalah hal sepele maka itu bukan hal sepele bagiku." Lanjut Sehun.

Luhan mendecak pelan. Sehun terlalu menganggapnya serius.

"Hei, apa kau meragukanku?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

Sehun menoleh dan menatap mata Luhan yang kini tengah menatapnya juga. "Tentu saja tidak, bukan itu maksudku Lu. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun."

"_Jadi tak perlu berkata hal yang seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa aku tidak mencintaimu juga,"_

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Luhan. Setelah mendengar jawaban dari ungkapan cinta Sehun, bibir mereka pun bersentuhan. Wajah Luhan sudah benar-benar memerah, Sehunnya memang _seme _sekali! Pikirnya. Hanya kecupan ringan yang didaratkan oleh Sehun di bibir mungil Luhan. Luhan secara refleks memeluk leher Sehun seiring dengan bertambah panasnya pergulatan bibir mereka. Tangan Sehun sudah melingkar di pinggang ramping Luhan, dan tangan yang satu lagi sudah sibuk menekan tengkuk Luhan.

Tanpa Luhan sadari kemeja yang awalnya terlihat rapi kini sudah setengah berantakan, dengan ujung kemeja yang menjuntai, beberapa kancing atas kemeja yang sudah terbuka dan tangan Sehun yang kini tengah asyik bergerilya di punggung Luhan, mengusapnya lembut. Luhan hanya bisa memeluk Sehun dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar.

Sial! Sial! Sial!

Luhan mengumpat pada dirinya yang saat ini memang benar-benar _uke_ sekali, benar kan apa yang ia narasi kan beberapa saat lalu, ia selalu melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Sehun tanpa ia sadari. Apa saat ini insting _uke _nya sedang bekerja? Luhan mengumpat namun tak bisa menahan semua belaian Sehun.

"Se-Sehunn," lirihnya.

Baru saja Sehun hendak mempertemukan bibir mereka, sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka berdua.

"EHEM."

Pasangan yang tengah sibuk itu kini menoleh dan menatap Suho yang kini tengah mengusap tengkuknya yang sepertinya tidak gatal.

"_Dasar pengganggu." _Umpat Luhan dalam hati.

"Aku tahu kalian butuh privasi, tapi kalian juga harus tahu kalau kami tak mungkin berada diluar ruangan lebih lama lagi, tidak ada desahan sekarang oke?" ujar sang leader. Beberapa member pun terlihat mulai memasuki ruangan.

"Sehun, bisakah kau tak cemburu sehari saja?" ungkap Kai.

"Kau terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk melihat kesayangannya direbut orang," tutur Kyungsoo.

"Ya, dan berhenti menatapku seolah aku yang merebut kesayanganmu itu." Ujar Xiumin.

"_Get a room please._ Kami memberi kalian waktu privasi untuk bicara, bukan untuk bercumbu." Ujar Kris sambil mulai duduk di sofa setelah melihat keadaan Luhan yang benar-benar terlihat cukup berantakan.

Luhan yang menyadarinya langsung merapikan pakaiannya kembali. Sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa mendengus pelan. Luhan kembali melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Sehun dan kembali menjadikan pundaknya sebagai bantal untuk kepalanya seperti beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sehun mungkin tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan Luhan saat ia sengaja dekat dengan orang lain. Sehun tidak tahu Luhan memang melakukannya sengaja, namun bukan berarti ia main-main, ia hanya menikmati aktingnya yang membuat Sehun marah. Luhan sering melakukan hal ini, dan Sehun selalu merajuk, kesal bahkan marah hinggaa mogok bicara, namun karena hal ini Luhan tahu kalau Sehun mencintainya sebanyak ia mencintai Sehun.

Status : End

Haloooo ketemu lagi sama dinodeer, fanfic ini kayaknya sama anehnya sama fanfic yang "Luhan Tidak Tahu" hahaha...

Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah baca "Luhan Tidak Tahu", buat yang udah review aku sangat berterimakasih, dan untuk silent reader (mungkin) terimakasih juga sudah membaca fanfic dinodeer ^^

_**Thanks to **_**: **

**xiaodult****, HyunRa, ****fuawaliyaah****, luluna99, oh-seha, ia, uyils, AlmiraAzhari, 20Gag, guess who, lisana1, ChickenKID, nanda-chen, alyasparkyuelfshawol**

**See you on next fanfiction!**

**-dinodeer-**


End file.
